lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Game:LEGO Back to the Future: The Video Game
LEGO Back to the Future: The Video Game is a game themed after the first three Back to the Future films. The game is similar to LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues. Levels Back to the Future: Part I-3 'The Clock Room' Summary: Find 3 gears and put them back into the clock, to make the clock room fully sucsessful. Then hurry to school with Jennifer Parker. Characters: Marty McFly, Jennifer Parker Level Type: Puzzle 'The Twin Pines Mall's Parking Lot Adventure' Summary: Help Doc build the time machine, and then defeat the Libyan Bandits. Characters: Marty McFly, Doc Brown, Mall Employee, Einstien Boss: 12 Libyan Bandits Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl 'Welcome to 1955' Summary: Help Marty go with George McFly to find his way home. Then heal Marty. Characters: Marty McFly (1985 clothes ), George McFly (1955 normal clothes), Lorraine Baines McFly (1955 normal clothes) Level Type: Puzzle 'Biff's Brawl' Summary: Defeat Biff and his gang. Characters: Marty McFly (1955), Doc Brown (1955) Boss: Biff's Gang's Car (5 hearts) Level Type: Brawl, Vehicle 'The Enchanment Under the Sea Dance' Summary: Find the musical instruments, and find a way to get George and Lorraine in love. Characters: Marty McFly (Tuxedo), Doc Brown (Tuxedo), Band Member Level Type: Puzzle 'The Lightning Strike' Summary: Attach the power line to the clock tower, then defeat Biff, who stole the lightning line. Characters: Marty McFly (1955 disguise), Doc Brown (1955) Boss: Biff (3 hearts) Level Type: Boss, Puzzle, Puzzle boss 'Back to the Future: Part II' 'Flight to the Future' Summary: When Marty, Doc, and Jennifer are taken to the year 2015, they must save Marty's son. Characters: Marty McFly (2015 disguise), Marty McFly Jr, Doc Brown Vehicles: Delorean, Hoverboard, Hoverscooter Boss: Griff's Car (6 hearts) Level Type: Puzzle Boss, Puzzle, Vehicle Only (Partly) 'The 2015 McFly Household' Summary: When Jennifer accidentaly gets trapped in the McFly household with Marty, she gets caught at the future McFly home. Characters: Marty McFly (2015 disguise), Jennifer Parker Level Type: Puzzle 'All About Biff!' Summary: Find your way through the dangerous 1985 alternite reality. Characters: Marty McFly, Lorraine Baines (Alternite 1985), Doc Brown Boss: Alternite 1985 Biff (3 hearts) Level Type: Puzzle Boss, Brawl 'Back to 1955' Summary: Go back to 1955 and try stealing Biff's Alimaniacs book. Characters: Marty McFly (1955 outfit), Doc Brown Level Type: Puzzle, Vehicle 'The Book Chase' Summary: Chase Biff's car and try grabbing the book. Characters: Marty McFly (1955 outfit 2), Doc Brown Boss: Biff's car Level Type: Vehicle, Boss 'Back to the Person From 1955' Summary: Find Doc Brown, but defeat Biff along the way. Characters: Marty McFly (1955 outfit 2), Police Officer Boss: Biff Level Type: Boss, Vehilce, Puzzle 'Mining for Cars' Summary: Find the DeLorean that Doc dug 70 years ago. Characters: Marty McFly (Mining), Doc Brown (Mining), Einstien Level Type: Puzzle 'The Wild West' Summary: Run away from the Pohatchee Tribesmen. Then heal Marty. Characters: Marty McFly (Bad 1885 Outfit), Cowboy, Seamus McFly, Maggie McFly Boss: 6 Pohatchee Tribesmen Level Type: Brawl, Puzzle 'Mad Dog Tannen' Summary: Defeat Buford and his minions. Characters: Marty McFly (Bad 1885 Outfit), Chester Boss: Buford, Ceegar, and Stubble Level Type: Brawl, Puzzle Boss, Vehicle 'The Clock Tower' Summary: Help build the clock tower, then play some carnival games. Characters: Marty McFly (Good 1885 Outfit), Doc Brown (1885), Clara Clayton (Carnival) Level Type: Puzzle 'Healing Doc' Summary: Heal Doc from his lovesickness. Characters: Marty McFly (1885 good outfit), Chester Level Type: Puzzle 'Train Chase' Summary: Get to the Delorean and the train, and defeat Buford Tannen. Characters: Marty McFly (1885 good outfit), Doc Brown (1885), Clara Clayton Boss: Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen (8 hearts) Level Type: Boss, Vehicle, Puzzle, Puzzle Boss Differences between the film and the game. 'Back to the Future ' * Doc Brown is not shot by the terrorists(known as "bandits" in the game). 'Back to the Future II' *A''' video simulacrum of Michael Jackson is omitted, instead he was replaced by another retro singer. '''Back to the Future III * The DeLorean time machine is not hit by the train, instead it destroys by itself after Marty came off from the vehicle. * At the ending sequence, Marty receives the golden DeLorean from Doc Brown after he find out that the original DeLorean was destroyed. Characters * Marty McFly * George McFly * Jennifer Parker * Lorraine Baines * Seamus McFly * Maggie McFly * Martin McFly, Jr. * Doc Brown * Clara Brown * Jules Brown * Verne Brown * Einstein * Mr. Strickland * Biff Tannen * Match * Skinhead * 3-D *Goldie Wilson *Douglas Needles * Griff Tannen * Marshal James Strickland * Chester * Jeb (As "Saloon old-timer #1") * Levi (As "Saloon old-timer #2") * Zeke (As "Saloon old-timer #3") * Mr. Phipps * Mr. Johnson *Buford Tannen *Ceegar *Stubble *Mall Employee *Libyan Bandit *Marvin Berry *Marvin's Band Member *Police Officer *Cowboy *Pohatchee Tribesman *Strickland's Deputy * * * Vehicles * DeLorean Time Machine * Hoverboard * Category:Video Games Category:Games